


Jumin Gets Injured In Car Crash In Jaehee’s Route

by Vcl_1807



Series: One-Shots [11]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vcl_1807/pseuds/Vcl_1807
Summary: Requested from Tumblr.Anonymous asked:Hi! Thank you so much for your wonderful writing! Can you write something with RFA reactions to Jumin getting badly injured in Jaehee's route during the accident? It really bothered me how lightly everybody took Jumin's attempt of suicide (fandom included), even V! maybe he got into coma? But please nothing permanent. Thanks again!!!





	Jumin Gets Injured In Car Crash In Jaehee’s Route

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN JUMIN’S IN A COMA!!” I shout over the phone to Jaehee.

“You must have missed the chat then…” Jaehee states with a sigh at the end.

She then goes on to tell me that I apparently missed a chat where the RFA found out that Jumin stole one of Seven’s car and drove it around a part of the city where there were very few cars and then he crashed it. The car was flipped upside down, upside down, no one even hit him or anything, he just managed to flip it.

‘HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?’ I ask myself. And at first Jumin was fine and made a call to Jaehee to tell her about the accident and while talking he stopped mid sentence and she heard something drop, which was his phone and body, so Jaehee then called an ambulance to go treat him. Surprise, surprise the impact made him pass out and enter a coma.

“Oh, okay, that explains it…” I say calmly after “but still, IS HE OKAY!?” I shout, again.

“Calm down (Y/N), he’s as okay as he can be. The doctors say he’s stable, I’ll be contacting the other members about this. If you wish to visit him he’s at Pinevalley General Hospital.”

“Okay, thank you Jaehee.” I thank her.

“Of course, now, excuse me.” Then she hung up.

I decide that I should probably visit him, even though he is stable, I should still because he is my friend. Just as I collect my phone and wallet so I could call a cab, I hear someone knock at my door. For safety reasons, I look through the peep hole first and, to my surprise, I see a young man with bright vermillion red hair.

‘Seven?!’ I immediately open the door for him and as soon as the door is open he gives me a goofy grin as I stare at him with wide eyes from shock at the sudden visit.

“Seven!? What are you doing here?!” I ask him.

“I’m here to escort the lovely (Y/N) to the hospital to see our dear friend Mista Trustfund Kid” he replies all funny and stuff. I rolled my eyes but nodded at him nonetheless and walk out, closing and locking the apartment, then walking to Seven’s red sports car that’s parked around the corner (for safety reasons of course). Once we reached the car, Seven opens the door for me and ushers me in, then closes the door. After he got into the driver side he buckled up and started the car up which made the engine roar with power. I, as well, am buckled up. Once realizing this, Seven put the car in drive and zoomed off to the hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I walk into the waiting room and see the other RFA members I. Am. Shocked.

Their expressions and the laid-back positions they all have are just not right when a fellow RFA member and friend are in the hospital and is also in a coma! I don’t say anything though and just sit down at the chair in the corner by a window and look out at the world. It’s not until Yoosung starts shaking my shoulder that I pull my gaze away from the window and look at him confused. But then I see a doctor standing there looking at me and I sit up.

“What happened?” I ask confused and worried.

“Hello (Y/N), my name is Dr. Kim and I am the doctor treating your friend. I need to follow me please.” The doctor, Mr. Kim, says and I give a quick nod and stand up, following the doctor out of the waiting room.

After a couple minutes we stop in front of a hospital room numbered 302 and then entered. Once we did, I see a man laying in a hospital bed with various machines, tube and wires all piercing his skin.

‘Jumin,’ I thought, a little taken aback by the state he’s in. I’ve never been in a room with a patient who was in a coma so I didn’t know what to expect. I look back to the doctor for an explanation on why I was allowed to go in but no one else was. If not an answer to that, then maybe some sort of info so I can tell the others. The doctor seemed to notice my silent waiting for him so he clears his throat then starts to speck.

“He’s in a coma and we are not 100% sure when he will wake up, could be days, weeks even months.” Dr. Kim states. I nod and open my mouth to ask a question that’s been on my mind,

“Why am I here, as in, in this room and no one else?”

“There were three spots for top priority contacts, one being his father, a man named Jihyun Kim and then you. Priority contacts get to go in first ad for most” ‘The man knows me for 10 days and already has me as a priority contact!? Wow…’

Just then, the machine beside Jumin starts to make a beeping noise and is blinking red. The doctor sees this and immediately runs over. It doesn’t take a genius like Seven to know that something bad is happening to Jumin. Moments after the machines goes hay-wire a hand full of nurses and doctors rush in to help and I am ushered out of the room. I don’t fight them to let me stay in the room and I leave willingly, knowing that when things like this happen they need their space and can’t have people asking 21 questions. So, I head back to the waiting room and explain what just happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

15 minutes later the same doctor comes back out and greets us as well as to fill us in on what just happened.

“Jumin’s vitals started to drop while we were in the room. He will have to be closely monitored until he is stable again but as of right now, it doesn’t look like he’ll make it.” Dr. Kim states with a frown on his face. I look around the room to look at the others faces and they all have the same expression.

Sadness and fear.

“Thank you, doctor.” I thanked him because everyone else looks unable to speck at the moment.

I see that now he’s unstable and on the verge of death that that’s what it takes for everyone to actually looked concerned and not laid-back. All we can hope is that Jumin pulls through this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hour after hour.

Day after day.

Week after week.

Now nearing the one-month mark, there still is no change in activity from Jumin and the others are starting to lose hope. Since the party was the day right after the accident and Jumin’s state worsened, the party was canceled and a new one was to be planned after Jumin recovered. Yes, the guests were quite upset at the sudden cancelation but still were understanding on why it was canceled.

Right now, all RFA members along with Jumin’s father, Chairman Han, are sat in Jumin’s hospital room. It’s almost 8:30pm so everyone starts heading out, they do still have other things to do. Zen, Jaehee, Yoosung, V and Seven have left the room, leaving the Chairman and myself. Neither of us talk, just listening to the heartbeat of the man that holds a place in all of our hearts, one way or another. 

Suddenly, the heart monitors beeping sounds start to increase and become faster than what it was.

“I’ll go get a nurse” the Chairman states before taking quick strides out of the room. I stand up and rush over to Jumin’s bedside, “Jumin… Jumin can you hear me?”

At my words Jumin stirs a little before opening his eyes and then looks straight at me.

“(Y/N)? Is that you?” he asks, voice barely over a whisper. I shake my head furiously up and down, tears brimming my eyes.

“Yeah. Yeah, Jumin it’s me” Just then the doctor and Chairman Han walk back in. I whip my head around to look at them and say with a smile and tears of joy streaming down my face, “he’s awake… Jumin’s awake!”

For the first time ever, I see the Chairman actually smile as he walks over to stand beside me to look at Jumin.

“It’s good to see you, son. Welcome back.” He says

“Yeah, welcome back Jumin” I say after. And for the first time ever, again, I see Jumin this time smile an actual, genuine smile and say,

“It’s good to be back.”


End file.
